The perception of your fall
by Lizzy221B
Summary: Ce soir-là, dans les bureaux de Charles Magnussen au CM Global News, John savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Crossover Sherlock/inception ! OS ! Rated T pour mention de violence. Les personnages de BBC Sherlock ne m'appartient pas, ni le film Inception.


**Me voilà de retour, après disons quelques mois d'absence. Je vais bientôt devenir moi aussi la reine du hiatus**

**Je vous présente mon dernier né en matière de crossover, un projet qui m'a longtemps trotté dans la tête, alors que je m'arrachais les cheveux devant le dernier épisode de la saison trois de Sherlock.**

**J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, malgré les quelques libertés prises avec le film de Christopher Nolan.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Lizzy221B**

**PS:** Promis, je vais essayer de continuer ma collection de drabbles.****

* * *

><p><strong>The Perception of Your Fall<strong>

Sherlock et lui s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans le hall d'entrée du siège du CM Global News, le groupe de presse que dirigeait Magnussen. Malgré son appréhension grandissante, alors qu'il se rapprochait de l'imposant bâtiment de verre et d'acier, John tremblait d'excitation. Une opération secrète avec Sherlock était toujours synonyme de sensations fortes, et le médecin se savait en manque. Sa petite vie rangée avec Mary dans leur pavillon de banlieue l'étouffait, et John ne savait plus pourquoi il avait d'abord tant réclamé cette quiétude domestique.

Mais ce soir le danger allait être au rendez-vous. Ce soir il allait s'introduire avec Sherlock dans le bureau de Charles Magnussen, personnage controversé aux secrets parmi les mieux gardés au monde. Ce lieu était en quelque sorte l'antichambre d' Appledore, forteresse du Danois et maintenant obsession de Sherlock.

Bientôt le médecin quittait le parvis mouillé pour entrer d'un pas assuré dans le hall froid et encore bourdonnant du CM Global News. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre : bientôt Sherlock surgit de nulle part pour lui indiquer que le bureau qu'ils cherchaient se trouvait au dernier étage, en dessous des appartements privés de l'homme d'affaire. Ils auraient quatorze niveaux de sécurité à déjouer dont deux illégaux. Mais entrer par effraction n'a jamais été un problème pour le détective, qui tout en se dirigeant d'un pas tranquille vers l'ascenseur privé de Magnussen exposa son plan à John. Une carte de cantine démagnétisée, voilà ce qui allait les permettre d'utiliser l'ascenseur, seul accès au bureau du Danois, sans alerter les services de sécurité. Un badge défectueux et...

Quand Sherlock sortit une bague de fiançailles de la poche de son manteau, John crut tout d'abord à une mauvaise blague.

_Janine...un mois d'absence... Sherlock qui la demandait en mariage... _A quel jeu Sherlock jouait-il ?! Après la carte défectueuse, Sherlock avait parié sur ce qu'il appelait « l'erreur humaine » . Quoi de mieux pour manipuler une personne que de se servir en toute impunité des sentiments qu'elle nourrissait à votre égard ?

John se sentait nauséeux . Un dégoût qui fit bientôt place à la colère. _Il avait cru... _Qu'avait-il cru ? Que Sherlock pouvait se préoccuper d'autre chose que de sa petite personne, que Sherlock pouvait _aimer _? Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que le détective agissait ainsi. Une nouvelle vague de nausée envahit l'ex-capitaine.

_Voilà qui t'apprendra à fuir le domicile conjugual.._ pensa John avec amertume alors que l'ascenseur filait dans la nuit. _Sherlock n'était que déception et faux-semblants... _Alors pourquoi le médecin le suivait-il , pourquoi ne prenait-il pas ses cliques et ses claques et laissait le détective faire face à ses responsabilités ?

La réception était déserte, celle qui les avait fait entrer avait disparu. Rapidement ils tombèrent sur le corps sans vie de Janine. John passa la main sur l'arrière de la tête de la secrétaire. La jeune femme avait été assommée sans ménagement, tout comme un agent de sécurité que Sherlock trouva gisant non loin de là. Le bureau était de toute évidence encore occupé, mais par qui ? Alors que Sherlock le laissait seul avec Janine afin d'enquêter à l'étage supérieur, le médecin commença à paniquer. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça : _.. Janine... la demande en mariage...le corps sans vie de la jeune femme..._ Quelque chose n'allait pas. John tendit l'oreille. En haut tout était silencieux. Le médecin regarda alternativement le corps de Janine puis l'escalier aux marches éclairées qui menait aux appartements de Magnussen. Et sur une impulsion soudaine, et après s'être assuré que la jeune femme était en sécurité, il fila sans bruit vers l'escalier. En haut l'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité, mais au fond d'un couloir à droite, la lumière sortait en flot d'une pièce dont la porte semblait grande ouverte. John se rapprocha.

Une conversation se faisait entendre. L'ex-militaire reconnu la voix grave de Sherlock, l'accent de Magnussen et...

« John est avec toi ? ». Nouveau creux dans l'estomac. Que faisait sa femme dans les appartements privés du magnat de la presse ? Sans réfléchir, le médecin se précipita dans la pièce. Après un moment passé à s'habituer à la pénombre des pièces précédentes, la lumière du plafonnier fut comme un brusque réveil. Sherlock se tenait là, dos tourné, ainsi que Magnussen qui était lui agenouillé sur le sol. Et entre les deux hommes, vêtue d'une combinaison noire, une arme pointée sur Sherlock... Mary.

La pièce vacilla sous les yeux du médecin qui se retint alors à une petite table proche.

« Ma... ? Que ?.. »

Si le jeune femme était surprise de voir débarquer son mari dans les appartements privés de Magnussen, elle ne le montra pas.

« Ma..Mary, je ne comprends pas, que.. ? »

« Ecarte-toi John. Tout ceci doit cesser. Cette mascarade.»

La voix de Mary claqua, froide dans la pièce lambrissée. John déglutit de nouveau et ignorant l'avertissement de son épouse, se rapprocha, se plaçant entre elle et Sherlock.

« Je ne comprends pas » répéta John, qui fit un pas supplémentaire vers la jeune femme. L'arme à feu était à quelques centimètres du visage du médecin. « Que fais-tu ici Mary ? »

« John... Fais ce qu'elle te dit je t'en supplie... » fit Sherlock d'une voix rauque, intervenant pour la première fois depuis le début de la scène. «Mary a raison, je n'ai pas ma place ici. »

Le visage de John se ferma soudain. Il eut un rire jaune :

« Silence Sherlock, j'essaye d'avoir une discussion normale avec ma femme, qui apparemment me cache des choses. Je répète, Mary, que fais-tu dans le bureau de Magnussen, habillée en tueuse d'élite, une arme braquée sur mon meilleur ami ? » La peur et la surprise avait maintenant disparu chez le médecin faisant place à une colère froide, contrôlée, à des km de la réaction jalouse qu'il avait eu devant l'ascenseur.

« John, pour la deuxième fois, écarte-toi » fit Mary ignorant d'un mouvement de tête agacé la question du médecin. « Tu sais pertinemment ce qui arrive aux gens qui sont touchés dans un rêve provoqué, et je préférerais ne pas avoir à emmener mon mari à l'hôpital. »

Pour toute réponse, John se rapprocha encore une fois : l'arme de Mary vint alors se coller sur son front.

« Vas-y alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? C'est la seule chose qui me reste de lui Mary, la seule chose. Et tu veux me l'enlever ? ». La voix de John était devenue frémissante.

Le visage de Mary changea soudain de couleur.

« Sherlock s'est suicidé à Saint-Barth il y a plus de deux ans John, arrête de vivre pour un fantôme et reviens parmi nous ! »

« JE NE PEUX PAS MARY, JE NE PEUX PAS ! Tout ce cirque, le pavillon de banlieue, les barbecues avec les voisins, notre train-train quotidien... Je n'en peux plus ! ! »

Les hurlements de John avait un instant résonné avant d'être rapidement étouffés par la moquette épaisse de la pièce.

Les joues de la jeune femme avaient repris leurs couleurs normales.

« Désolé John, je dois le faire. Pour notre bien à tous deux ». Et envoyant un coup violent sous le menton de son mari qui tomba alors à terre dans un bruit sourd, Mary s'avança vers Sherlock et lui tira une balle dans le cœur. Tout commença alors à trembler autour d'eux. Au loin, raisonnait l'Aria des Variations de Goldberg.

John se réveilla brusquement sur le canapé du 221B Baker Street, le visage à la fois trempé de sueur et de larmes. Debout à côté de lui se tenait Mary, rangeant déjà la Dream Machine.

« Comment... ? Comment as-tu pu … ? »

Sans dire un mot, la jeune femme prit la mallette et sortit de la pièce. Sur la table basse, une toupie continuait de tourner.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu. La fin a été écrite après avoir le dernier épisode de la saison 2 de Hannibal. D'où l'Aria des Variations de Goldberg (ah les goûts musicaux de ce cher Hannibal...).<strong>

**A bientôt,**

**Lizzy221B**


End file.
